1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric safeguard door lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric lock adapted to be fit onto a door is used to unlock the door by pressing push buttons mounted on a panel connected to the electric lock, thereby allowing a user to open the lock without having to carry the lock keys at all times. However, the conventional electric lock has a complicated structure, thereby limiting the utility thereof. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional electric lock.